VOX Box: Carry On Finale
Characters * Jessica Moore * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Happy Harbor, RI * November 1st 2015, 2052 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Muscle Car Engine Running * Dean Winchester: honk, loud honk, car swerving, car braking, truck driving by, sigh Sam! * Sam Winchester: I'm sorry... * Dean Winchester: door opens with loud creak, footsteps, sigh, footsteps, sigh, footsteps, car door opens with loud creak Slide over. I'm driving. * Sam Winchester: body shuffling I said I'm sorry... * Dean Winchester: slams with loud creak You're lucky nothing was hurt. * Sam Winchester: You mean damaged? door shuts with loud creak * Dean Winchester: ... * Sam Winchester: What? * Dean Winchester: How dare you? sigh She's a member of the family, Sam! * Sam Winchester: Okay... I already said I'm sorry. * Dean Winchester: scoff Not to her, you haven't. * Sam Winchester: You've got to be kidding me- * Dean Winchester: Do I look like I'm kidding, Sam? * Sam Winchester: No, uh, Dean... Look up there. * Dean Winchester: Huh? * Sam Winchester: It's her... That's Constance. * Dean Winchester: Wait, are we-? pause Oh, yeah, that's Centennial Highway right there. Yeah, something's agitating her spirit if she's already on the prowl again. Huh... Well, let's haul ass out to that burial plot and burn this bitch's bones before some poor sucker has to make the mistake of- * Sam Winchester: Out of the car, Dean. I have an idea... * Dean Winchester: scoff What? * Sam Winchester: Uh, you got rock salt? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, of course- Wait... chuckle Oh, I see where you're going with this. We go down there, fill her corpus with a bunch of rock salt so she can't manifest for a while. Buy us some time to burn the bones. Not too shabby, Sammy... click I'll grab the guns. door opens with loud creak, footsteps We're going to need to do this quick though. We're not far from the police station and it's only a matter of time before that Fed with the metal hand hears I've escaped and locks this town down. slapping trunk Hey, Sammy, pop the trunk for me? drives fast Hey! Sammy! rapid footsteps Sammy! drives into distance, scoff Damnit, Sam! * Shift * Filter: Car Driving * Dean Winchester: muffled: Sam! * Sam Winchester: screen tap, beep, beep, screen tap, ring, ring * Jessica Moore: Hello? * Sam Winchester: Hey Jess- * Jessica Moore: Sam? * Sam Winchester: I, uh, got something to tell you. * Jessica Moore: You found your dad? * Sam Winchester: No, uh, we haven't... but look, last night? I had a nightmare. * Jessica Moore: Yeah. I remember. * Sam Winchester: I, uh, I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry about that. I, uh, haven't been telling you the truth. * Filter: Car Driving stops * brakes, muffled bare footsteps * Jessica Moore: chuckle Okay? What's this about? * Sam Winchester: sigh Look, there's a lot of stuff I haven't told you... car window crank turning About me. About my Dean. About my Dad... About my Mom. That all changes. Okay? When I get home, it changes. I'll tell you everything- * Jessica Moore: Sam, what's this about? * clatter * Sam Winchester: I'm coming home, Jess. And when I do- It all changes... but until then, I just want you to know. That I haven't been honest with you. * Jessica Moore: Sam? What does-? * Sam Winchester: tap, beep, long sigh, shiver Hey there. Car trouble or something? * Constance Welch: pause Take me home? * Sam Winchester: sigh Sure, get in. ring, clatter, ring, ring, sigh, creen tap * Constance Welch: footsteps, car door opens with loud creak, clatter, car door closes with loud creak * Sam Winchester: The name's Sam... What's your name? * Constance Welch: ... * Dean Winchester: distant footsteps muffled: Sam! * Sam Winchester: We should get out of here. Where do you want to go? * Constance Welch: The end of Breckenridge Road. * Sam Winchester: Awesome. driving That's not too far. You could walk there. * Constance Welch: This won't take long... Do you think I'm pretty? * Sam Winchester: chuckle Objectively? Yes... * Constance Welch: Will you come home with me? * Sam Winchester: chuckle I'll take you to where you need to go. * Constance Welch: I can never go home. * Sam Winchester: sigh You don't have to do this, Constance. * Constance Welch: I can never go home. flicker * Sam Winchester: You're scared to go home. Wait- Where'd you- ring, clatter, screen tap Dean? * Dean Winchester: What the hell you doing, Sam? * Sam Winchester: I just... I thought- * Dean Winchester: You were thinking? Bring the car back! * Sam Winchester: No... I'm almost there. I'll meet you at her place on Breckenridge Road. beep * Constance Welch: flicker Hold me. I'm cold. * Sam Winchester: gasp, car braking, engine sputtering * Filter: Muscle Car Engine Running stops * Constance Welch: flicker, pleasured moan Don't you want to touch me? moist lip smack * Sam Winchester: muffled groan, struggle, scoff What you heard me say to Jessica is true, but that was just to lure you in. I wanted to see if I could let your spirit come to rest through reasoning with you... but you can't kill me, Constance. I'm not unfaithful. chuckle I've never been! * Constance Welch: pause whisper: You will be. lip smack * struggle, keys jigling, struggle, groan, moan, gasp, spectral flicker, pained shout, groan, zipper unzipping, startled gasp, pained shout, flesh searing: 5 instances, spectral flicker, gunshot, glass shattering, spectral flicker, spectral hiss, gunshot, gunshot, gunshot, spectral flicker, silence * Dean Winchester: pant You okay, Sammy? * Sam Winchester: keys jingling, keys slammed into ignition, ignition turning, engine sputtering * Dean Winchester: Sam? * Sam Winchester: engine turns on I'm taking you home. slams on pedal, car drives fast * Dean Winchester: Sam?! sigh Not again! footsteps * Sam Winchester: drives fast on dirt road, pebbles sprayed, pained gasp, fabric shifting, long sigh, crash, car crashing through wooden wall, debris shifting, whack, smack, car braking, horn honking * Dean Winchester: distant: Sam! Sam! You okay? rapid footsteps * Sam Winchester: pained groan, car door opens with loud creak, clatter, limping footsteps I think... * Dean Winchester: footsteps Can you move? * Sam Winchester: Yeah. gasp, limping footsteps Help me? * Constance Welch: flicker, bare footsteps * Dean Winchester: groan I got you... footsteps, limping footsteps There you go. Oh, expletive! * Constance Welch: footsteps I can never go home! wail, bare footsteps, spectral flicker * Dean Winchester: Oh, she's pissed, Sammy! We got to burn this bitch's bones now! * Sam Winchester: Hold on, Dean... look behind her... * Dean Winchester: Huh? * Welch Children: flicker: 2 instances unison: You've come home to us, Mommy. * Constance Welch: footsteps What? No... I can never go home! * Welch Children: flickers: 2 instances, spectral bodies embracing: 3 instances * Constance Welch: wailing, spectral energy surging, spectral screams, rush of wind, loud snap, silence * Dean Winchester: Wait... this is where she drowned her kids. * Sam Winchester: That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them. * Dean Winchester: You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy. slap * Sam Winchester: moan, cough, groan, sore chuckle, limping footsteps Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak? * Dean Winchester: scoff Hey. Saved your ass. footsteps I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? * Sam Winchester: Yeah? * Dean Winchester: I'll kill you. * Sam Winchester: chuckle * limping footsteps, car door opens with loud creak, clatter, pained sigh, clatter, car door close with loud creak: 2 instances, car driving slowly, debris shifting, sigh, click, car driving * Shift. 45 minutes later. Location: Freeway * Filter: Car Driving * Sam Winchester: Thanks, Bobby... * Bobby Singer: Good to hear you're back at it, Sam. * Sam Winchester: Yeah, well, I'm not. Thanks again. tap, sigh, papers rustling Okay, so that code? It's Goth- * Dean Winchester: It's Gotham City. Or thereabouts, anyway. I know. What's the one-one-one mean? * Sam Winchester: Bobby says that is a reference to a date. * Dean Winchester: January 1st? Wait, no... January 11th? * Sam Winchester: That or November 1st. Today's date. * Dean Winchester: Dad wants us to meet him in Gotham today? scoff * Sam Winchester: chuckle Yeah, we're a little late for that, huh? * Dean Winchester: Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning. Maybe he'll still be there? * Sam Winchester: pause Dean, I, um... * Dean Winchester: sigh You're not going. * Sam Winchester: The interview... I gotta be there... * Dean Winchester: Yeah. Yeah, whatever. pause I'll take you home. * Sam Winchester: Thanks... and you know what? * Dean Winchester: What's that? * Sam Winchester: Maybe, you can find Dad and give me a call after my interview? Maybe we can meet up? * Dean Winchester: sigh Yeah, all right. * Shift. 20 minutes later. Location: [[Ivy Town], RI] * Sam Winchester: Take care, Dean... door closes with loud creak, muffled footsteps * Dean Winchester: car door opens with loud creak, footsteps Sam? * Sam Winchester: Yeah? * Dean Winchester: You know, we made a hell of a team back there. * Sam Winchester: Yeah... 7.3 seconds, sgh, footsteps, door opens, pause, footsteps, door closes, pause, muffled car driving off, footsteps Jess? footsteps I'm... ho- bag dropped to floor I'm back. * Shift. 3 minutes later. Location: Just outside of Ivy Town, RI * Dean Winchester: dial click, static, scoff What the- Oh, come on! garbled static Wait a second- expletive! slams on pedal, car braking with screech, foot slams on pedal, car tires burn out, car drives fast * Shift. 1 minute later. Location: Ivy Town, RI * Sam Winchester: plate clattering, paper crinkling "Missed you so much. I love you!" paper crinkling, cookie scraping against cookie, crunch, chew, footsteps, door opens, muffled shower, footsteps, sigh, door closes * Jessica Moore: shower muffled: That you, Sam? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, it's me... sigh, body dropping on bed, chuckle * Jessica Moore: shower muffled: I'll be right out! So looking forward to our talk! * Sam Winchester: No rush. Take your time. I'm just going to close my eyes a bit and- yawn * Shift. 3 minutes later * Sam Winchester: drip, blood drip, yawn, blood drip, gasp, blood drip The hell? horrified gasp, * Jessica Moore: grit teeth: Sam? * Sam Winchester: Jessica! footsteps, flames burst out, pained gasp, stumbling footsteps * Jessica Moore: Sam! scream, flames crackling * Yellow-Eyes: chuckle * Sam Winchester: You! burst, body launched, body hitting wall, thud, angry growl * Jessica Moore: Sam! scream, flames crackling * Dean Winchester: door kicked in muffled: Sam?! * Jessica Moore: Sam! scream, flames crackling, agonized scream * Sam Winchester: weeping: No! * Dean Winchester: kicked in, footsteps, pause Sam! grapple, struggle Come on, Sam! She's gone- * Sam Winchester: Jess! Jess! No! 2 instances, struggle, flames crackling, struggle, footsteps: 2 instances * surge, flames roaring, structural supports shifting, structure collapsing, flames roaring * Shift. 2 hours, 5 minutes later. Location: Street outside * Filter: Emergency Radio Traffic, Voice Chattering, Fire Crackling in Distance * Sam Winchester: Yes, Dean. I'm positive. He was there. Yellow Eyes... You saw her on the ceiling. The fire. Everything. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, just like mom. jingle, car trunk opens with creak You know what this mean, don't you? * Sam Winchester: Yes, I do. bag tossed in We got work to do. trunk slams with loud creak Trivia and Notes * End of the "Carry On" arc and the introduction of the Winchesters. * Story continues from VOX Box: Carry On 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Carry On Finale Category:VOX Box Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances